The Biostatistics Shared Resource provides support for the four broad major programmatic areas of YCC: clinical science; basic science; translational science and population science. It provides a highly interactive team of cancer biostatisticians who work collaboratively with basic, clinical, translational and population science researchers to advance the frontiers of cancer medicine and public health. The Biostatistics Shared Resource includes faculty in the Yale School of Public Health (YSPH) and staff who collaborate actively on a wide range of cancer clinical research projects and develop new methodologies related to these projects. The services provided by Biostatistics include: biostatistical support to research projects, assistance with the statistical and research aspects of new research projects and grant applications, data analysis, and training. As such, this core is vital to clinical trials/study design process. Additionally, this core has the major responsibility to support the protocol review and monitoring process of the YCC. Thus, this Shared Resource provides critical support for the complete spectrum of statistical services, from study design through the final research report writing. In January 2010, the Yale Center for Analytical Sciences (YCAS) was created in collaboration with the YSPH, Yale CTSA and Yale Cancer Center to bring all biostatistics under one umbrella. Dr. Peter Peduzzi was recruited to head the new center. Biostatistics is located with other components of YCAS, which was provided with new space 1 block from the Yale Cancer Center, Smilow Cancer Hospital and the YSPH. The co-location of Biostatistics within YCAS consolidates staff and resources for the more efficient design, conduct and analysis of cancer studies. Currently, the YCC supports partial effort for 3 faculty and 2 MS level biostatisticians. To meet anticipated demand engendered by need for YCC in investigator-initiated clinical research studies, bioinformatics, population based studies, we propose to expand this staff to include partial support for 3 additional faculty, 1 FTE additional PhD and .5 FTE in Bioinformatics support of which .3 faculty FTE and .5 staff FTE will be supported by the CCSG. In FY12, 32 YCC members from the 7 research programs accessed the Biostatistics Shared Resource, 13 of which hold peer-reviewed cancer-relevant funding. Of the nearly 4000 hours used, 22% went to protocol development (study design, sample size, analytic and monitoring plans) resulting in 14 grant submissions and 2 SPORE applications; data analysis accounted for 60% of the hours, resulting in 17 published manuscripts in 2012.